Attack On Titan Alternate Story
by LeDancingJello
Summary: In the land of AOT is another person's story who is equally as interesting as Eren's, and this is their story. This is Rated T for strong language and gore.


**What's up! The sky? Okay. It's Jello here! If you came here for more Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Levi and all the other characters from AOT, then you've come to the right place! ****Not.**** This story is a story with all OC characters. It might have some references to the main ****storyline, but this is my own original story existing in the AOT world. Anyway, that's enough of me blabbering on! Let's start the story!**

This is a story of a girl named Shizuko. Well... not really a girl, she was 17. And was sort of an emo. And was sort of stubborn. And didn't like being around other people. Anyway, Shizuko didn't have any friends. Even her own family, they didn't really care about her. Like "Literally their only conversation to each other every day was 'go eat', 'hi', and 'go to sleep, bitch'" didn't care. But one day, something weird happened that would forever change Shizuko's life. Shizuko had never really been angry before, she didn't blame her parents for hating her, and she didn't care if no one liked her. So she never really had any reason to be angry. But one day, she finally snapped. She was out on a walk when she met a dog on the street. At first, she ignored it, but then the dog walked up to her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Shizuko asked, slightly shocked. Then suddenly the dog whimpered and looked at her with cute puppy dog eyes. The dog's stomach growled loudly.

"Oh, you're hungry?" Asked Shizuko.

The dog whimpered once again in response.

"Okay then. Here you go."

Shizuko reached into her pockets and fed the dog a raisin cookie that she had stolen from a store. The dog barked happily and wagged his tail.

"No problem." Said Shizuko.

Then suddenly, hands gripped Shizuko's and the dog's neck.

"Alright kid, give us all your money!" Said the person who grabbed Shizuko.

"You better not struggle or we'll kill your little friend here!" Said the man's partner in crime who was holding the dog.

Shizuko, almost suffocating to death, had to decide whether or not to give them the money. She looked at the poor dog who was whimpering, at least trying to whimper, like crazy. But then she thought of her money, she had worked all month for it. She really didn't want to lose all of it. Her parents would beat her up again. But finally, she came to a decision.

"*Cough cough* F-fine! *Cough cough cough* Just let me go already! *Cough*"

The man let go of Shizuko and stuck out his hand. Shizuko gave him all her money.

"Now let that dog go!" Said Shizuko.

"Psh, yeah right! Animals are just a waste of precious resources!" Said the man choking the dog.

Before Shizuko could understand what he said, the man took out a knife.

"NO!" Shizuko screamed as the man slit the dog's throat.

"NOOOO! HE WAS MY ONLY FRIEND! WE ONLY KNEW EACH OTHER FOR A FEW MINUTES!"

"Whatcha gonna do about kid? Punch us to death?" One of the men scoffed.

Then there was a moment of silence.

"..."

"..."

"..."

But then finally.

"FUCK YOU YOU FUCKING RETARDS OF THE FUCKING SHIT LANDS! YOU BITCHES ARE JUST A BUNCH OF ASSHOLES WHO RUIN THE FUCK OUT OF OTHER PEOPLES FUCKING LIVES! NO ONE GIVES A FLYING FUCK ABOUT YOU SHITHOLES! I KNOW BECAUSE NO ONE GIVES A FUCK ABOUT ME EITHER! GO BACK HOME TO YOUR FAT ASS MOM AND EAT A BUNCH OF SHIT PIES YOU FUCKING PIECES OF SHITS!"

Then suddenly a blind flash of light hit Shizuko. The next moment a 20 foot titan stood in the place where Shizuko was.

"W-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?" Screamed both the men.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRR!"

A deafening roar was heard through out the walls. Even the Survey Corps, who were on a mission to plug up the wall, could hear it.

"EVERYONE! COVER YOUR EARS!" Said a random person.

Everyone covered their ears and panicked. Suddenly the huge titan head turned to face the two men who had mugged Shizuko.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S GONNA EAT US!" One of the men said.

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN!"

They started to run from the titan, but they only lasted a few seconds. The titan kicked both of them as hard as it could. Their remains... well... you could hardly call them remains. All that was left were chunks of flesh splattered against houses. This was the start of our story.


End file.
